Fever
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Sasuke's got a pretty serious fever and Naruto wants to help him get better but does he have darker intentions?


This here is a one-shot…maybe.

Sasuke gets a little fever and Naruto thinks he can help. They're about 17 in this one. My O/C's Sonya and Tanya are used here. No Lilli this time, sorry.

"IT IS HOT AS HELL IN HERE!" Sasuke yelled from bed, knowing no one could hear him.

He lay there only in his white boxer shorts and his blankets in pieces on the floor. His pale white skin shimmered lightly with sweat when a loud bang in the hall made him turn his head. His door slid open and Naruto stood there with a light sweat on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he attempted to sit up on his elbows.

Naruto ran over and pushed him back down to lie flat on his back then crossed his arms and smiled.

"Sakura says you have a fever so I came here to help take care of you. She's busy with Grandma Tsunade today so I'm here to take her place." His loud voice made Sasuke's blazing head ache.

"How you ever get away with calling her that is beyond me. Stop talking so loud my head his throbbing enough as it is." Sasuke said wiping his forehead with his wrist which was a lot wetter than he expected it to be, his sweat actually dripped off of his arm and on to his cheek. "I don't need your help; I'm just going to suffer through this like any sick person has to."

"Sick people don't always suffer, you didn't see that movie where the character eats something revolting and they're better the next day, sometimes immediately." Naruto pointed out.

"You watch way too many movies, how do you find the time to do so with all the time you spend with us and on the training field?" Sasuke asks looking away from the boy.

It's true though, he'd seen Naruto on the training field from dawn till dusk on most days and other times he'd be with them on a mission or at Ichiraku's eating or at the hospital heeling and creating a rather hilarious ruckus that Sasuke could hear from home.

Naruto never liked staying in bed long but they always had to restrain him when he had to be there and when he actually stayed still they worried that he'd get out so they guarded him all the time…wait a minute. How does he know all this? Does he pay that much attention when Naruto has an 'episode'?

"SASUKE, CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THERE!" Naruto shouted mere inches from Sasuke's ear.

"Damn it, you moron, don't yell, did you not hear me before?" Sasuke shouted pushing him away and wiping his face again.

Sasuke felt as though his heart was going to explode. Since Naruto was here he might as well help him out. "Water,"

"What's that you said?" Naruto asked.

"I said water, get me water." Sasuke said once again not looking at him.

"Got it, that's what I'm here for." Naruto ran out into the kitchen and tried to find the glasses when Sasuke felt something inside his body make him hotter. He started losing his breath quickly and wondered where Naruto was with that water.

In the kitchen Naruto heard a knock on Sasuke's front door and went to open it when it burst open and two girls stood there. He groaned to himself when he saw their pretty, identical faces.

_Oh no, it's the twins. _Naruto thought to himself.

"Hi Naruto," they said in unison.

Sonya and Tanya were frustratingly in sync with each other and tended to be impulsive whenever given the chance to be so. He didn't feel very happy to see them since last year they tried to jump him in some heinous act of 'affection' as they called it.

If Lilli hadn't warned them to leave him alone he would have been pretty much raped by twins, though that was the wet dream of quite a few guys around but he didn't find it that appealing. He wished she was here though, she knew more about making people feel better faster than even Sakura knew, fevers were her specialty too but she was away and wouldn't be back for months, possibly till next year and he hated that his friend was gone but he wrote and it helped.

That's it! He could write and ask her for help, Fairy Mail is always so quick; he'd have a solution to the problem by dinner! A fatal punch to his shoulder made him yelp.

"You can hear us, can't you Naruto?" Sonya said.

"Right, sorry Sonya." He said rubbing his arm.

"I'm Tanya, anyway Lady Tsunade wants to see you." She quoted fixing her short brown hair.

"Right, I'm on it. I gotta ask her for a favor anyway." He ran out after them, leaving Sasuke alone.

At Lady Tsunade's office, Naruto had already started writing his latest letter for assistance when she began explaining something he didn't hear. Sasuke's name popped up and he looked up from his letter.

"What's that about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade gave him a look then grumbled to herself before looking at him with bright amber eyes. "I said that I want to know how Sasuke's condition is going. I was told he had a fever and I want to know who's taking care of him while you're out."

Naruto's blood ran cold, he'd run out of the house without getting Sasuke water like he was supposed to. He finished his letter in a second threw it on her desk and headed for the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" she yelled.

"To take care of Sasuke, send that letter to Lilli pronto! Bye Grandma Tsunade!" he shouted, already down the hall.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" she yelled banging on her desk then looking at his letter, she saw the little heart at the bottom and smiled.

Naruto got there just as the sun had gone down and found Sasuke on the floor of the Hallway. He grabbed him and turned him over; he felt a faint pulse on his neck and saw the heavy red flush on his face. He picked up the Uchiha and ran into the bathroom. He turned on the shower cold and sat there with Sasuke in his arms. The water was icy and frozen but he put a hand on Sasuke's forehead and it was blazing, he yanked his hand away from the heat.

_What's wrong with you?_

Sasuke sputtered in the water and shook his head, weakly hanging on to Naruto as they sat there. After a few minutes he looked at Naruto directly and held wonderment in his eyes.

"Where'd you go?" he asked weakly.

"I had to call Lilli for help when I'd forgotten about you." He said embarrassed.

"You always forget us when it comes to her. Ever since she came here she's all you talk about." He complained, sounding hurt.

Naruto was surprised he was opening up this much. Sasuke never talked to anyone but-hold the phone!

"Sasuke what are you talking about, don't you remember anything? You talk to her all the time." He said moving some black hair from his forehead. It felt much cooler now so Naruto turned off the water and took Sasuke back to his room. He put him on the bed, despite his moist exterior and felt his forehead again; it had already gotten warm again.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked, truly concerned.

"Like a steam hammer just exploded inside me. And you're wrong; I don't talk to her at all. I hate her." He stated covering his face with his arms.

"You don't know what you're saying!" Naruto defended. "You talk to her all the time, you're so nice to her and she seems to be the only one to make you laugh. Do you know how happy that makes me, to see you laughing at something?" he froze.

Sasuke removed his arms and looked at Naruto when a quiet buzzing and a slight itch made Naruto slap the back of his neck and a tiny person no bigger than his palm popped up in front of him.

"No skin off my wings," she said with a voice thick with a history of smoking.

She handed him an envelope and disappeared. He opened it and found a box and a letter inside. He saw a picture of white chocolate on the front and ignored the letter. He started eating when he looked down at Sasuke.

"Who's it from Naruto?" he asked.

"Lilli, probably saying she'll send you some sort of cure because she never trusts me enough to make something myself." He said eating another white chocolate candy.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked suddenly. "Did you fall in love with her?"

"What, Lilli? No, I mean we get along great, she's funny, cute and strong like as she says 'a bull'-"he was cut off when Sasuke sat up abruptly.

"If she's so amazing and perfect then why haven't you fucked her already!" he turned to shout some more when he felt a weight on his shoulders push him down.

He was flat on his bed again and looking into Naruto's big blue eyes, he felt like he was drowning looking at him like this. Naruto's eyes held an emotion and some sort of light that he'd never seen before.

"Because, I'm not interested in her, she's a wonderful friend and a great companion. I only care about you and I don't wanna hear another word about Lilli tonight." He leaned down and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips and Sasuke felt his fever worsen but in his stomach this time. Naruto pulled away and smiled as he removed his head band and set it aside then looked back into Sasuke's deep dark eyes. "At least not until I'm done with you,"

Naruto removed his jacket and shirt and began on his pants when Sasuke moved his hands away and started doing it himself. Naruto smiled down at him and ran a hand through his onyx hair, his head and hair were wet with his sweat and he could smell Sasuke's scent. He smelled like Salt Water Shampoo and that tickled Naruto's senses.

He sat up to slide off his pants then locked lips with Sasuke again, forcing his lips apart and adding his tongue which proceeded to dance with Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned and ran a hand through Naruto's blond hair, it was soft. He smiled in spite of himself and reached between them to yank off his shorts and throw them aside, along with Naruto's. He pulled away and started working on Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke who rolled them over so that he straddled Naruto's hips.

"So you and her haven't done anything?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sat up putting a hand on his chest and giving him a look.

"I said I didn't want to hear another word about Lilli tonight, now you're really going to get it." Naruto said with a fiendish smile.

He lifted Sasuke and threw him down causing Sasuke to giggle as Naruto attacked his neck then began to kiss his way down Sasuke's smooth, white skin. Naruto felt Sasuke's heat growing as he got lower then found his dick. He took it into his mouth with one foul swoop and Sasuke threw his head back with a moan, reaching down to hold Naruto's head there.

Naruto swallowed and Sasuke let out a loud yell of pure ecstasy and clawed the bed sheets. Naruto felt a sudden explosion in his mouth; he coughed and pulled away, getting a fine squirt of cum on his face.

"Please tell me where you learned how to do that?" Sasuke panted, finally relaxing.

"Lilli, showed me how. She knew how I felt and figured I needed to learn some tricks. Now if you make me bring her up again, I promise you'll regret it." Naruto threatened.

Sasuke nodded when he felt Naruto take a tight grip to his dick and was hard again. Naruto moved his hand up and down Sasuke's nine inch dick and then stopped, making Sasuke raise himself up on his elbows to see why.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke instantly became nervous and looked away, waiting. Naruto caressed the side of Sasuke's beautiful face and made him look at him. Naruto's eyes were glazed over and full of lust and other emotion Sasuke couldn't place.

"I want you to watch." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked down and watched as Naruto pressed his cock into him, he couldn't help noting how it was almost the same size as his and that it was a tad bit thicker. He was going to feel this in the morning.

The fire in him got worse and he felt the sheets beneath him as wet as they've ever been. Naruto's cock hit something and Sasuke jolted up, arching his back and pressing his chest against Naruto. Naruto rested his forearms behind Sasuke's shoulder blades and began to move.

Sasuke felt his fever worsen and his body heat was intensed, Naruto inside him was painful but a pain he liked and he wanted to hold on to him and never let go. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and held on tight. Naruto's thrusts got harder and faster, his skin felt frosty cold against Sasuke's enraged fever.

He could feel it coming and he wanted Sasuke to know it so he started to shout Sasuke's name as it came close. He reached down and started pumping Sasuke's forgotten member. Naruto felt like he was being burned inside Sasuke, this was no normal fever and trembled as it finally came he lost his hold on the sheets and dropped Sasuke back on the bed and smashed his forehead against his. That was clumsy but then their eyes locked and that was all they needed now.

Naruto and Sasuke came at the same time and the experience was like no other. Sasuke's load exploded on Naruto's stomach and chest and it was like having lava poured on your skin but Naruto embraced the feeling. Sasuke felt like ice cold water was being released inside him and the full climax made him lean his head back open his mouth and let out a choked moan of unexpressed pleasure.

Naruto trembled at the sound and let out one more good thrust before collapsing and pulled Sasuke close to him. Naruto shook violently from his climax but held Sasuke tight; he also started feeling the scratches on the back of his neck and shoulders. He didn't care when Sasuke connected their lips in a passionate kiss once again.

He pulled away and looked at Naruto, his blond hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and he smiled. "I love you Naruto,"

"I love you too, Sasuke." He pulled Sasuke close and rested his chin on his head, he thought he was in heaven. Then sleep to over them both, in total bliss.

The next morning Sasuke shifting in his arms woke him up. He pulled him back and let out a frustrated groan. Sasuke sat up and Naruto wouldn't let go so he went with him.

"Good morning Sasuke," he smiled then kissed his cheek when he noticed something about him.

"You don't feel hot now," he said running his hands over Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke just then realized it too. He didn't feel like he was on fire, he felt room temperature, which was freezing when Naruto let go. He shivered and crashed into Naruto's chest. "It's cold!"

"I know how to bring up the temperature." Naruto said darkly, he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down for a kiss and some morning sex when the door opened and they turned to see that familiar Fairy face.

"Hey Sasuke, how did the medicine I sent for you work out?" she asked

She opened her brown eyes and smiled at them then shot a fist into the air and screamed. "Oh yeah, it happened, that's wonderful!" She was happy.

"I've never seen her _this_ happy before." Naruto mumbled. "But what medicine Lilli, all you sent me was a box of chocolate?"

"You obviously didn't read my letter; I'll go start some breakfast for you two love birds. Come out when you're ready, by the way Sakura owes me forty dollars." She said leaving them.

Naruto reached down and picked up the letter from the floor and read it aloud.

"_Dear Naruto, Water Fairies have been making medicine for the Uchiha family for years. Being the only one left, you were right to send me a letter. Give Sasuke two of these white chocolates and he'll be better by tomorrow. I'll come back early to see and make sure things are Ok with you two." _

Sasuke started laughing and Naruto finished the letter. "Love Lilli,"

"Well, now how did that medicine get inside me last night?" Sasuke asked making Naruto look at him.

"I started eating them because I thought they were candy, how she did…" he stopped when Sasuke started laughing harder.

"Because you kissed me like there was no tomorrow last night." Sasuke smiled then continued on that morning sex promised to him earlier.

In the kitchen Lilli smiled to herself as she heard the moans from Sasuke's room and decided she would come back later and make lunch instead, she figured they'd be busy till then anyway.

I got you didn't I! Lilli and some of my O/C's are always in these. I hope you liked it.

I like reviews.


End file.
